Cold Hearts
by ashley227
Summary: Have ever wondered what would happen if a demon fell in love? Then this story will tell you every thing from death of a loved one to finding new love. Enjoy...
1. Prolog

Cold Hearts  
  
Prologue:  
  
What happens when a demon falls in love and then loses that love in a terrible tragedy? A rare occurrence indeed, but love among demons dose exist and is known as one of the most powerful types of love. If a demon loses a love they will most likely to die along with them, but what if they don't, an eternity of self loathing and depression that's what would happen, just like the demon in this story... INTRO:  
I held her to my chest; her warm body heated my cold heart. Her skin was soft and pal, I was hesitant to touch, afraid I might brake her porcelain skin. She was so beautiful, her hair was covered the length of her back and her eyes, oh her eyes, they seemed to puncture a hole deeper in to my heart every time she looked at me.  
She pulled away and stared at me. "I love you," she said. Oh those words, the words I longed to hear every day and her voice, the voice that shattered any trace of thought in my mind.  
She kissed me ever so gently on the mouth, my heart raced and I thought my head was going to burst at the feel of her soft lips against my cold black skin. With that one simple expression of love I knew that we were meant to be and I wouldn't, I couldn't let anything happen to her and so I told her that, wiping away any trace of fear she felt.  
Before I meet this wonderful woman, I was a cold, dark overlord, swallowed by my own misery. I was cruel and torturous to my servants. I took what I wanted, when I wanted it, until she came in to the picture, her love like an ice storm freezing my heart in an overwhelming burst of joy. Never before then did I ever feel such passion, such love for anyone or anything in that matter.  
I wanted to keep her by my side forever until she became devastatingly ill, confined to her bed for weeks. She died only months after we meet, but that was long enough for me to know and love her as a person. The thought of not have her with me as my queen for ever turned my stomach and I imminently broke down, sobbing in to my large demonic hands.  
Never again would I hold her, protecting her from fear. Never again would we laugh together by the fire. Never again would I kiss her and tell her, "I love you." Never again would we make love in the utmost passionate way. Never, never again.  
In all my life I have never cried, I have sobbed in grief, but never have I actually fell to my knees and burst out in tears. My heart broke in two, my conscience shattered and my thoughts were filled with nothing, but the look on her face when she died, that cold, pal, lifeless look that was painted in my head for ever.  
I went back to my old selfish ways, hated and feared by all. Every night I'm haunted by nightmares, nightmares that will torture my for the rest of eternity and every night I cry, I cry myself to sleep thinking of her and how there was nothing I could do to save her, until I fell in love again... 


	2. A new love

Cold Hearts

Chapter1

I was sitting on my throne, as I usually did, sipping a small glass of wine. I was always drinking, trying to drown out the visions of my previous love.

The silence of my quarters rang in my ears, it was annoying in a way and driving me crazy, not that I'm saying I'm not suffering from some sort on insanity, but don't we all. My eyes throbbed from constant crying and migraines pounded in my head like jackhammers through concrete.

The roses on my end table wept and peddles slowly fell off; it reminded me of 'her' and the way she died, slowly and painfully. I found myself tearing again, 'how could people respect such a sorrowful Djinn?' I asked myself, but I wouldn't step down for anyone even though I knew the truth, which was that I am and always will be weak and shameful because of her death.

My own pain caused others pain, for I would destroy anyone who mentioned her name or said anything about love. Love, what a disgusting feeling, only now did I feel this way, now that she was gone.

The pain in my heart was now becoming unbearable; I had to find a way to ease it, so I stepped out, out on to the cold harsh waist lands of hell. Just the sight of this place made me sigh, there was no love, no passion, no hope and that's what I disserve, a nothingness to wallow in and slowly go mad.

In to the forest I trampled, dead leaves and sticks crunching under my boots. Again, more death, I could not escape it, it was every where I looked, haunting me, but then again I welcomed death, I just wanted someone or something to put me out of my misery, but a Djinn cannot die, we are immortal.

I was about half a mile in to the woods when I heard a noise, a noise that sounded like someone was following me. I stopped and smelt the air; it was sweet like fresh flowers, but nothing unusual. Again a sound, this time a voice, a voice like a child, but higher like a woman. The voice giggled among the trees, but still I could not see where it was coming from.

I looked behind me, nothing. I looked back in front and that's when I saw her, the most beautiful angel I ever saw. She sat upon a bolder; looking at me with love struck eyes, an aurora of tiny stars fluttered around her, glowing like the night sky. I found that the aroma I had smelt before was coming from her and it flooded my nose as I got closer.

She giggled again at my shocked expression and spoke, "Hi," she said, her voice was more wonderful than I had imagined. "What's your name?" I hesitated, still in shock of what I have found.

"I am the Djinn, a Wishmaster, what is your name?"

"I'm Lilly," Lilly, what a beautiful name, a name that could have only come from heaven. Her beauty went quite well with her name. Could I be falling in love again? No, I wouldn't let myself get hurt again, but how could I resist such beauty and radiance when I just seem to stumble across it in the woods and oh how she remind me of 'her.'

"Where do you come from?" she asked, Her words seemed to pour out of her mouth like ice water and on to my burning heart, the steam coming up and warming my hate stricken face.

"I live in that castle," I pointed over the trees behind me, even though we were a half mile away you could still see my castle in the distance.

She stood up off the rock. Her body was so perfectly curved and her legs long and pal. Her hair was long and blond and flowed on to shoulders. Her eyes were blue and they stood out from the rest of her. Giant white wings caressed her back, she also wore white, short shorts showed off her legs and a tank top showed off her upper body.

I found myself thinking things I haven't thought for a long time, but gave myself a mental slap to wipe them away. "What are you doing in the forest?" she asked, I had to shake my head to keep my mined focused on her face and not the rest of her.

"Running away I suppose," I answered.

"Running from what?"

"From the darkness of my eternal tomb." She giggled again at the expression on my face. "You think that's funny, hu?" she just nodded and nudged my shoulder playfully. Oh I remember how my love and I use to play by the fire on cold windy nights. I wish I could bring those moments back, but all that was now was a memory.

At that moment a loud bang from the sky filled my head, it was thunder and not long after it started raining. I had no chose, but to take her with me.

"You are welcome to stay in my castle for the night if you wish," I offered. Again the passion in her eyes gleamed, drawing me deeper to her world of love.

"I would love to," she replied. My heart leapt with joy at her answer and an evil smile spread across my face, but not to evil, I didn't want to scare her away.

I gave her the cloak that covered my back to shield her from the cold rain. She thanked me and we walked up the path to the warm housing that waited us. When we arrived she starred up at the towering castle as if she never seen anything like it.

Inside the fireplace was lit and torches were on various places on the walls, lighting the room.

"Your castle is so beautiful," she said and did a slight spin in the center of the throne room. She was so pure and care free, I wondered if she even knew what hate or evil was. She never looked at me with any discomfort. Even though I am a demon and she's an angel, I don't think looks matter to her.

She sat in front of the fire; the light shinning on her face made me stare at her as I sat on my throne.

"So what's it like to be a king?" she asked.

"What makes you think I'm a king?"

"Well you have a wonderful castle and throne to sit upon, you must be king are you not?"

"Oh I am."

"What exactly are you king of?"

"Right now I'm the king of depression."

"Please tell me what troubles you." She came closer to me, almost at my feet with an interested look.

"Well, two years ago I lost someone, someone I loved very much," I wondered why I had just opened up like that to her as if I have known her my whole life.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do to help…" she cut her self off, I think she noticed that my eyes were watering again, I couldn't help it, just looking at Lilly made me think I was looking at her again.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Crystal," I said it, I said the name I have been dreading for the past two years and why? Because of this girl who has pulled me out of the shadows and out into the open. I was fully crying now, my hand over my face and elbows on my knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you even more," she said as if she were going to brake down along with me.

"No it's not you, it's just that… you remind me so much of her that I keep thinking you are her," I said, my face still in my hands. She put her hands on my wrists and pulled them away from my head. I looked up to see that a small single tear was falling down her cheek.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"I don't lie when it comes to talking about Crystal, she meant the world to me." I closed my I eyes for a moment, but that moment I will remember forever because Lilly saw fit to kiss me when I wasn't looking. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced even though it only lasted a few seconds.

My eyes jolted open, but when I looked to see her she was already in front of the guest room door.

"Good night," she said without looking at me and went in to the bedroom. I was left to sit there on my throne in shock and embarrassment.


	3. A new Beginning

Cold Hearts

Chapter 2 A New Beginning

I woke up this morning still on my throne, I must have fallen asleep on it wail thinking about Lilly and why she had kissed me before she went to bed, she was probably giving me her sympathy which was what I didn't want, but from her I would gladly take it. I remember every little detail about that moment, how I felt, how she felt, how the room felt and all the thoughts that were running through my head.

My eyes were a little sore from staying up so late, but I hated mornings anyway. The fire had gone out and light from the high windows gleamed through, making shiny pictures on the floor. I haven't seen the bright glory of the sun in weeks so I decided to step out for a moment.

The fresh air filled my lungs as I breathed in deeply, soaking up the new moisture in the damp air. I love the feeling outside when it had rained the night before; it was clean and cool on my hot body.

I looked out in distance to see that Lilly was playing with some young dragons at the edge of the woods. I didn't go to her, I just watched and listened to her laugh as they tagged each other, getting themselves wet as they fell on to the grass. Lilly looked up, she saw me standing out in front of the door, watching her. Lilly only smiled and waved to me and so I did as well.

I started to go back in side to leave her with her friends, but when I opened the door a voice stopped me. "Hay wait!" it was Lilly. She was right behind me when I turned around. "Come with me I want to show you something," she continued. What could she possibly want to show me in the woods, I've been through those woods a hundred times nothing could possibly be new to me.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, she seemed very eager to get where we were going because we were almost running. We stopped at a cave, it was pretty large, but I still had to duck to crawl inside. Lilly went in first, but then turned around and motioned for me to fallow. There was a light inside, but I couldn't see were it was coming from because it was so bright. The little dragons she had been playing with were right behind us.

Lilly knelled down in front of what looked like a nest, her eyes wide with wonder. "Hurry its almost time," she whispered.

I knelt down next to her and looked in to the nest. To my amazement there were five little dragon eggs, my eyes widened as well because I knew I was about to experience the wonder of life.

A small peeping noise came from one of eggs and then a crack at the surface. They were hatching, I couldn't believe it. A rush came over me as I watched a little gold dragon head poke out. "Are these golden dragons?" I asked her with wonder.

"Yes," she replied. Golden dragons were the rarest of all dragons, so I knew I was experiencing more than one miracle here.

After about 20 minuets and a little help from Lilly, all the baby dragons were hatched and peeping like crazy.

"Were is there mother?" I asked.

"She was killed about a week ago; I've been taking care of them since," I didn't think much of her response; my eyes were focused on the small reptiles before me.

"We should get them some food," I said and began to crawl out of the cave, followed by Lilly.

We walked back to the castle, nether of us saying a word. When we got in to the castle I headed striate for the kitchen to get some meat for the baby dragons. When I came back, Lilly was waiting for me by the door.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Sorry if I did anything that meant any disrespect."

"No, you didn't. I could use a friend, but only a friend."

"I understand."

We went back out in to the woods, back to the cave to feed the dragons. We stayed for a wile, just talking, telling each other our deepest, darkest secrets. I held one of the baby dragons in my arms as it slept. I could feel every little breath escape its body and for once in a long wile in actually began to appreciate life.

It was getting dark, I guess we lost track off time wile taking care of the baby dragons. We brought the dragons in to the castle to keep them warm and they all feel asleep by the fire.

Lilly and I began to talk more as the night set in faster and faster.

"Tell me about her," she said. "Unless it's something you don't want to talk about."

"NO it's quite all right. Hmm, let me think. Crystal was a beautiful woman, she always use to nag at me about the little things, like the way I always talk about darkness and how pointless the world is," I began.

"Do you really think the world is pointless?"

"Well, yes. I mean think about it, you're created just so you can die, so there is really no reason to do anything in life."

"What about love?"

"Love is only a useless feeling made up by our creator to distract us from the pain that lies before us." Lilly's eyes filled with a fear like expression. Why was I saying these things to her? I didn't really feel this way. Why am I driving her away like this?

"I think there's something you're not telling me," she said. There was, I couldn't tell her that I had feelings for her and that I didn't think that love was a useless feeling.

"No. I'm telling you the truth," Lie. I was a lie, my expressions were a lie, and every thing I had hopped for in life was a lie. She looked at me with disbelief and walked away. I let out a deep sigh as I watched her go to bed.

I sat on my throne for a wile, just thinking about Lilly, not one thought of Crystal popped up, maybe I was forgetting about her, maybe I was finally moving on and finding new love.

I got up and walked in to Lilly's room, she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. I listened to her breath as I stood in front of the door. I wouldn't dare to get any closer, afraid I might wake her up, but not long after I went to bed myself.


	4. Taken

Cold Hearts

Chapter 3

Taken

I woke the next morning to a shrilling scream. My eyes flew open; it could only be one person, Lilly. I ran out in to the throne room as fast as I could without thinking. The door was wide open; someone had come in to my castle.

I ran out the door, but I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that a winged demon was holding her in his grasp, His arm tightly around her neck. I will never forget the look of fear on her face at that moment, the look that said, 'Help me.'

"LET HER GO!" I yelled. The demon just looked at me with devilish eyes.

"You don't disserve this beautiful angel," he hissed through his teeth. The demon looked down at Lilly and pressed his cheek against hers as if he were going to lick her.

"HEY!" I yelled again. My thoughts began to race, I had to protect her, I couldn't lose another one.

The demon looked back up at me with an evil glare and smiled. He through his head back and laughed, spreading his wings then bending down to take off. As soon as I realized what he was doing I lunged forward to stop him, but I was to late, he took off with the only person that cared for me.

I fell to my knees in defeat, lifting my hands in to the air and screaming wildly, "LILLY!" I yelled and began to cry, but my sadness was soon replaced with anger and I stood up, taking in deep breaths to stop myself from ripping the skin from my chest in insanity.

I started to run. I ran and ran as fast as I could through the forest. My eyes were closed most of the way, tears fell down my cheeks, but I wiped them away to make the anger take over me entirely. I wanted to kill that demon, I wanted to rip his heart from his chest and feed it to the dogs, I wanted to smash his f'n head in.

I could hear Lilly's screams in the distance, I was getting closer. The sound of her screaming only made my anger stronger and I ran faster. I stopped at an old temple, I could hear her screaming inside, "I'm coming Lilly!" I yelled.

I looked around to find some kind of weapon and to my luck there was an old sword lying on the ground by the stairs. I picked it up and held tightly in my fist, stomping up the dusty steps. That stupid demon doesn't know who he's messing with, never take away the love of a Djinn, never.

I entered the dark cold room; there were no sounds. "Come out, come out were ever you are." I grinned evilly; the excitement of the hunt rushed through my vanes in the form of adrenaline.

I heard a creek far in front of me and my head sprung in that direction. I walked forward with caution, the old floorboards cracking under my boots. Without warning I was attacked from above and I fell to the floor. Once I regained hold of what was going on, I realized that the demon was on top of me, trying to rip apart my flesh with his claws.

I smacked the demon across the room with ease and he hit the wall hard. I walked over to him and picked him up by the throat, pushing him back against the wall. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me pal," I said in to his face. With a swift strike of my sword I jammed it in to the demon's stomach. He let out an ear-piercing scream and blood gushed from his mouth.

I dropped the body and began to franticly search for Lilly. I discovered her body in far back of the temple, she lay on the floor, I didn't know weather or not she was alive. I knelt down next to her and my sorrowful emotions came back. I wrapped my arms around her and looked her in the face. "Lilly?" I sobbed.

Slowly her eyes began to open. Her mouth smiled, but her eyes didn't, she looked tired and then she cringed in pain. "What?" I looked down at her abdomen, a streak of blood flowed across her stomach, the demon had clawed her.

Her eyes began to close again as if she were going to faint. "Lilly! No, don't close your eyes, stay with me!" I yelled, shaking her to keep her awake. Despite my efforts to keep her awake, she still fainted in my arms.

I rushed her out of the old dingy temple and let out a loud whistle, summoning a large dog like creature on witch I rode back to castle as fast as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Writers note: Okay, apparently some people really want to hear what happens next. I wasn't going to write any more of this, but I guess a few more chapters wouldn't hurt. So here it is…

Chapter 5

A New Reason

I stood in the door way of my chambers, staring at the angel lying there in my bed. She wasn't hurt as bad as I had thought, in fact, it was only scratch. I sighed; this would never happen again, I promised myself. Lilly would stay here with me and I would do anything to make that happen….I….I love her.

Taking several wiry steps towards the bed, I noticed just how beautiful she was, really noticed, she was the complete definition of beauty. I found myself thinking this I hadn't thought in years, things that made me what I was, a demon.

I wanted so badly to take her right now, while she slept, she'd never expect it. But why would I do that? I loved her, I want her to be willing, I want her to love me as well. I have to know how she feels about me, now.

As I hovered over her she stirred then woke as if my eyes alone could speak her name. Her eyes fluttered open, reviling the crystal-like orbs beneath; she smiled and took a deep breath. "Was I asleep long?" she asked, her voice sweet and calmed my nerves.

"No" I answered simply, returning her smile.

She sat up and patted the mattress beside her, indicating that she wished I sit next to her. I did. "Djinn…I…I thank you for saving my life," she said.

I looked over into her eyes and said, "No, I thank you for giving me new reason to even continue living…Lilly, I love you and I want to live for you, forever."

Lilly didn't say a word, didn't change her expression, didn't move a muscle, only stared at me. "I…I love you as well…" she finally said.

I grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that," I said. "I long to touch right now Lilly, but I worry that if my corrupted hand even grazed your skin that I may lose you forever."

Lilly took my hand into hers and placed it on her warm soft cheek. "For a demon, your heart is very warm and kind, I see not the evil you exclaim so deeply," she said.

"Then may it never show. I would never forgive myself if you should ever witness the horror I express," I said, now holding my own hand to her face. I suddenly found myself reaching towards her, boldly leaning in to touch my lips to hers. Lilly reached for me as well, her soft full lips caressing mine; it felt so right, that moment and I wrapped my arms round her, holding her small body to mind as if she would disappear if I didn't. And that's how we fell there that night, asleep in my bed, dreaming away our worries.


End file.
